The present disclosure relates to a positively chargeable toner.
In some image formation on a recording medium using toner, a toner image transferred to the recording medium is fixed to the recording medium through heating. In recent years, reduction of thermal energy generated in fixing of an image to a recording medium (hereinafter referred to as “fixing energy”) is required in order to increase printing speed and reduce a load on environment.